


What Now ?

by SoraMakaraNitram



Series: South park Au's [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ass Play, Boys' Love, Cock Slapping, Coffee, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Death Threats, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Prostitution, French Kissing, Fuckbuddies, Gangs, Gun Violence, Hate Sex, Heartbreak, Hell, Hot Chocolate, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Loneliness, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape, Redemption, Rough Sex, S&M, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Suicidal Thoughts, Tattoos, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Prostitution, Unrequited Love, deaT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMakaraNitram/pseuds/SoraMakaraNitram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is hard and Kenny knows that as a fact. He and the other south park kids are now all grown up and Kenny still struggles with life. Ever since he was heart broken and abandoned he no longer cares for any of the other kids who left south park. Sadly for him fate brings all those left behind and those who left back together  again due to a random not threating their families and lives unless they come back to south park. Kenny is now forced to see his past up close and personal . Can he handle it or will he end up going over board? Will Kenny help the others find the one threating them or will ignore them because of the pain? Life is hard and for Kenny who has known that as a fact since he was young has gotten a lot harder. <br/>“I honestly wish I could believe that things will end perfectly with one big bright happy ending. But these last few days have taught me that life isn't made up of shiny moments. Life is hard; it's gritty. One day you are filled with joy and the next, you are crawling through the muddy trenches with no inkling of when you might be able to climb your way back up again. ~Willow Mosby (Exposing ELE)” <br/>― Rebecca Gober, Exposing ELE</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Now ?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is another new fan fiction but this is mostly in the point of view of Kenny!!!!!!! Hope you all like it .

“The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. Memories need to be shared.”

― Lois Lowry, The Giver

 

Once Uchouten Kazoku said “As long as you live, there’s no way to escape saying good-bye.” I think that this statement is true for I should know the most. My life has always been hard and filled with hurt . Goodbyes caused some of that hurt but truly I have felt nothing worse than saying goodbye . 

I should start my story about my life and my parents first. My father is a horrible man . Most people hate ,Fuck even his own family hates him. Though we also love him at the same time. My dad is a drug addict , who also deals drugs. Than he goes and gets drunk to complain about not having money to feed his family of himself for that matter. As I grew up it got only worse and then he started to beat my mom and my sister . Sure he hit me and my brother but not as much because me and my brother would stand up to him regardless of what he did to us. My father was truly a horrible man , not only for doing those things but for also sleeping around and disappearing for long periods of time. I can’t even tell you how many time I wished he would just die in a ditch somewhere. My never came true for he always came crawling back wanting more money and to hit my mom. He was a horrible man that I grew up confused about. I could only love the man when he was sober and nice to us. The moment he drank I hated him so I hated him but loved the man as well. 

My mom was different and I felt sad for her as well as love. ,My mom is a drug addict though she has tried many time to get clean my dad always brought her back. She would try her hardest to make sure me and my siblings were feed and not hurt by my father when he came home drunk. She would always late at night along with my sister crawl into my bed for safety. She one time was clean for almost a whole year till my dad finally showed up. She was then back on drugs and quiet her job making us struggle once more. She never had a backbone when it came to dad hitting her or any of us.Though she would cry telling us how sorry she is about him and not to hate him for this. I loved my mom but I wished she would have tried harder to help us and stop my dad. Sometimes should steal to just get us some clothes and a little bit of food. So in truth she was better than my dad. She was just a sad hurt woman who had no idea how to get out of her rut.Then again she did have my older brother when she was still a teenager. She was still a child when she had a child making her not really know who she was . 

My brother who is the oldest out of us kids.He was a dick to tell the truth. His name is Kevin. He was my bad influence as a kid then again I didn’t really have a good one. Kevin got into drugs early and dropped out of highschool. He used to deal drug, though he still might I don’t know. At the age of twenty he left with dads truck. Dad called the police after he woke up from his drunken nap. The cops found his truck with a shit ton of cash and a handgun missing. Kevin was no where to be found . He must have hitchhiked or walked somewhere away from this shit hole. My brother wasn’t the best of men here but he was far from the worst . He would protect me and my sister from dad while I was in middle school. He wasn’t very bright nor was he too dumb but I do give him some credit for getting out of this place while he could. Not many his age would have been able since this place would have cursed him by that age to not be able to be normal. Yet he still got out and I kind of hate him for that as well. My sister and mom needed him back home along with me but he ran off. My dad and him always shared that in common though so what the fuck ever. I was way more pissed when I heard he first left than I am now. My brother also had a habit of fucking a fuck ton of women and he even got a few pregnant not that he seemed to care much though. He was the one person of this family I would think would stay and try to help me and our sister not run off.

My sister ........God my sister was the only one of us that had a real shot at being something other than poor white trash. Her name is Karen and I would do anything for her. After kev left I became the main protector and the only reason I did that was for her. She was a smart young girl born into a shit family who had a bad reputation ,which she got cursed with as well. Karen would always get threatened by our father for making too much sound or getting him the wrong beer. I remember dressing up as a superhero and telling her I would always protect her. She would call me her Guardian angel and hug me so tightly when I told her I had to leave. One time I got beaten so badly from my dad because I told him to never touch my sister.That was the first time I hit back , and I broke his nose when I hit him. I ended up being beaten to the point I was half alive . I was in highschool at this point. Karen was the only one to notice I put makeup to cover the bruises and cuts. She would always be the one trying to fix my injuries cause she wanted to be a doctor. She was also really smart and stayed away from drugs and booze . 

Me on the other hand did not. Its not like I can die so what should I care? When I was born my parents did some weird ass shit for me to be immortal and always come back to life though I die every other day. So it didn’t matter if I did god knows what drugs or drank till I died. The only ones who actually knew and remembered I died was my family. The only one out of them that cared was Karen . Ma was too high most of the time and dad never cared to begin with. Kev.......well kev would kill me sometimes so it was like a game for him. No Karen was the only one who cared if I died even though she knew I would come back. Not even my best friends cared. Then again the stopped hanging out with me in highschool so its not like I could call them my best friends. As a kid me and my old friends did crazy shit and we always some how we made through. Yet life of highschool killed our friendship , if you ask me thats bullshit. I did gain new friends as well gain a reputation for being a slut. Sure I slept with people but only one or two never the whole school. The rumors started up when in high school while I was dead for a few months. The rumors stated and I was chilling in hell because I wanted to be away from everyone. 

I should also tell you about the people her though most are ungrateful assholes. There was a few that didn’t deserve to live in this shit hole town . Those were the ones I thought were the best and always the one who would give me free food. 

The first person I should talk about is my ex friend Kyle. He is a jew with flaming red hair and a huge brain. He was also the only one who would daily fight with another friend of mine named cartman. Kyle was also hated germs and always wanted to be so successful person just for his parents. Don’t get me wrong his parents were always nice to me (mostly out of pity) But they always seemed to nagging. Kyle also had a habit of making everyone do their homework and following his super best friend . Which Kyle started dateing in our last year of High school.Personally it wasn’t that much of a surprise mostly due to how he would follow stan around as if he was some lost dog.Kyle at one point was my closest thing to knowing what a real family acts like. His family may have been nagging and overcontrolling at points but they still love eachother. Though Ike could act out a little more than originally thought , it was funny for a while till he killed me by stray pencil. Kyle Grew up and went off to some big fancy collage which one I don’t know . He probably followed stan who wanted to play football while he still could. The last time I saw him was the last day of Highschool when he got in stands car and they drove off.

Since I talked about Kyle it would only be right to talk about stan. Stan was as a child somewhat like our unspoken leader. He was always too kind and fell in love too easily . When he went into middle school he started becoming a jock and popular. It hit full blast when he came into highschool without his trademark hat and was taller with toned muscles. For most of his life he dated a girl named wendy though they broke up permanently when he found out he was turned on by Kyles ass. Stan was one of the nicer people to me though he ignored me just much as Kyle in the long run. His parents divorced when he was fourteen and his dad got killed at the age of sixteen. Stan became a drunk for a while and did some bad things like making a long ugly scar on Kyles hip down to his knee. After that and a few hugs and some other happy bullshit . Stan never was someone able to give up on anything and I think that was the thing that made me admire him. Like I said as I talked about Kyle last I saw of him was the last day of Highschool when he got in his truck and drove to who knows where. He and kyle were able to leave and they as far as I can tell they never looked back. 

My other friend who weirdly enough was my best friend was named Eric Cartman. As kids he was an evil manipulative prick. But he had his moments of kindness , for example one day in middle school I was walking around looking for food. He came out of his house and told me to get my poor white ass inside so I could do whatever he told me. he feed me and let me have extra food for my family though he said he can't have his slave being weak.He never had a easy life either , like me he had parent issues. His mom did whatever he wanted and she also was a crack whore. His dad was never in the picture and he never had a real man to look up to. In high school he and wendy started to date though that caused problems with stan. Eric was the only one of the only ones who got worried when I left for months(meaning I died). He would even collect my homework and help me here and there. Though he would never admit to any of this. He was a racist world domination evil bastard but he was my friend. Thats what I thought anyway, he left and never turned back as did Stan and Kyle. He left after giving me forty thousand dollars and left to Harvard with wendy. He never even tried to contact me or even tried to. His mom died a year ago and even then he never came back , I was the only one who went to the funeral and got everything she owned. She left me sixty thousand dollars because I stayed with her in the hospital as she slowly died . 

One of my now a days closer friends is a guy named Tweek . He has blonde wild hair since he pulls it most of the time. I still don’t know how he isn’t bald . He is one of the few people who stayed behind in this shit hole . He was always twitchy and always drank coffee.He used to date a guy named Craig tucker who by far was the most bored guy I ever knew. He hated most things and was normally cold but when he was alone with Tweek he was warm. His family moved away after he did so I have no updates about them other than his sister was marrying some dude in california who knocked her up. Tweek’s parents moved away to retire somewhere warm and that kind of bull shit. Tweek took over the coffee business and it became worldwide . His coffee is better than starbucks coffee and so much more nicer. He and I live with each other because he needs someone to look after him.

Damien would be the next person i’m close to. He is satans son and ex boyfriend to a boy named pip.The only reason he is a ex boyfriend instead of boyfriend is because he stayed behind in this fucked up backwards hell hole. He and me have been close since middle school and he has helped me through a few problems though he really didn’t want to. I in turn helped him through his break up with pip and him crying on me which was a very odd thing. He could have gone anywhere and to any college but he never did . I never asked the reason and I still won’t because his life is his own . He was the only one in highschool who never gave a shit about others business . Also his voice grew deeper in the eighth grade so he didn’t talk much before that. He may be a dick and a jackass from hell but he was also kind when he felt like it. After high school ended and pip broke up with him he and me went out on a drug induced party. We woke up the next day in a alley him beat up and me almost naked. We never figured out what happened but it didn’t matter .He now works at a quiet book story not to far from the good side of town. 

There is also one person I miss the most . That would be Leopold “Butters” Stotch. He was the only person who I loved and wanted to do anything for. He had a worse family than me though I know that makes no sense since he wasn’t poor. His dad would hit him for just sneezing in his direction and his mom was missing a few screws.His dad was also closet gay and would beat butters for doing anything he dubbed gay . I thought that was always fucked up but the worse part was butters would never defend himself . He mistaken that abuse for some fucked up affection. He also allowed anyone to step all over him and I remember being so pissed about that I got into so many fights just to protect him. He and me grew close in middle school and in highschool we slept with each other one night at a party. He woke up screaming at me how I was cruel and other bullshit. He started to avoid me , making me sad and heart broken. He never came over to me and told me why I was a cruel dick , but instead avoided me . I know I did not rape him that day and I know he since he was the first to make a move on me. I spent so much time thinking of why he ended up hating me and never came up with a answer other than I’m some poor white boy trash that never did anything right. I did though pass high school valedictorian and the top of my grade . That pissed butters parents and wendy off as well as shock everyone. Butters smiled at me but he still didn’t talk to me. I have no idea what school he went to or anything other than his mother died a year ago . Butters was the one person I would die over and over for and I last saw him getting into a car with pip . He looked back and waved everyone goodbye till it came to me he glared at me. 

So there you have the people I called my friends and those I still do. My family and the ones I love to some point or another. Me myself did a online college course as I worked for a car repair shop. I still live with Tweek and hang out with damien. I also have a night job and that is selling myself as a sex toy . The reason I do this is because I owe a lot of money to a man we call king. After everyone died or left king came in and turned south park into more of shithole than it already was. King also made it better in some places but he also created a place we call the gutters . That place is where anything goes and no one and I mean no one cares. Also in truth its not me who owes the money it’s Tweek. But I took his debut and decided that I was going to take it . King allowed it so now I have to sell myself till I pay the debut . So in stupid terms he’s my pimp and he’ll sell me to anyone who wants to pay for a good time. A Lot of men come in wanting a taste and sometimes I get beat real bad but as long as I don’t die its fine. Sometimes I do kill myself though just so I don’t have to look at my injuries . Also I do it sometimes to feel better about my life. Tweek and Damien both know I’m immortal and I can’t stay dead. Tweek found out when I pushed him out of trucks path and he saw me die only for me to walk into the house the next day. It took me four hours of calming him down and explaining for him to leave the house and start crying . He was super protective after that though he knew I would come back any way. Damien knew because he is the future king of hell and that is where I go to when I die. Not because of my choices though but because of my parents allowing and doing some black magic on me. 

My new house is a two story building along with a yard . I own two dogs one a rottweiler, and the other a pitbull. The rottweiler is a male named hercules. While the pitbull is a rescue dog I saved from some abusive asshole in the gutters. i named her angel because she is the sweetest dog I have ever known. Tweeks room is a calming green color with lots of coffee cups laying around. My room is a light purple with posters of old rock bands hanging up. But we also live near the gutters meaning some bad shit happens quite often. I wished I could have my dream job instead of living here in south park but I needed to make sure I had enough cash for my sister to leave. And that exactly what I did but now I can’t leave because of the debut I’m paying for tweek. Life is hard thats a fact but my life has always been so much harder than most people understand. I don’t sell myself because I want to but because I have to so I can save my friend from it. Tweek has been there when I cut myself and been there through my depression . For some reason the cuts I made and that have scared are still there. I guess I can leave scars on myself and they will stay no matter what. Tweek and me along with Damien grew to have a codependent relationship. Damien stays over quite a lot and we usually sleep in the same bed when one of us feels fucked up . Which would be most of the time. 

My name is Kenny McCormick and I am twenty one. I also can never stay dead and i work on cars for a living. I sell myself at night to pay off my friends debut so he won’t ruin his name. Ever since I was a kid life was cruel and harsh for me with bad parents. I am smart but I am stuck in a town of the ruthless. I have a bad rep for being a Whore and a future fuck up since I was a kid. I live with my now close friend tweek who is a paranoid fucker . Life will always be hard for me and I believe that nothing good will ever happen to me. My old friends abandoned me because I most likely make them remember their own fucked up childhood. The one person I ever loved hates me for a reason I don’t know and never told me. I shot myself just to get a release from the pain though I know I shouldn’t . I also Hate the those fuckers now even the one I used to love because I no longer believe in it. My name is Kenny McCormick I live in a place called South park in Colorado . It only snows here and never allows for sunshine to grant us with warmth. Everyone is in everyone's business and no one really likes each other unless they grew up together. Rules and was no longer matter and people grew to be even worse than before.

Life is hard but being left behind is harder.Welcome to a hell hole named south park and I’ll be the person guiding you here . I hope you and me both make it out of this place or we will suffer eternity here.

 

“And I knew that tone, the pleading, the fear that was sitting like a spiked ball in his chest. He'd been left behind too, maybe more than I had.”  
― Lili St. Crow, Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this note is to tell you that I will post only three chapters of this story to start my other fan fictions then slowly finish my other ones and this one. Please don't be mad


End file.
